Lost and Found
by Hylander McLeod
Summary: Set years after the series finale. Jounouchi and Kaiba meet again.A casual conversation between bitter enemies
1. One

I'm back after a very heavy writers block. I also had little time between work and my grad study but I plan to be a bit more active these days. For those of you still waiting on the next chapter of binds (if have any loyal fans left) It's in the works. I should have it up by the end of the month hopefully). This one is something I've always wanted to write for the past year now but I frankly haven't had the time

Yes I did change my pen name. Hylander McLeod just sounds more mysterious

* * *

**One**

"Can I sit?"

I hadn't heard him approach. Didn't see him either. I hadn't paid attention to the figure that was coming towards the table, clearly visible by his casted shadow and sound of feet on the pavement. I had remained completely oblivious until I heard him speak.

Not bothering to make conversation, I nod, giving a short almost silent "hm" as a sign of approval. He slides out the chair directly across from me; deliberately or not I don't know, before sitting down. The sound of metal hitting something else reaches my ears almost seconds later. It's him. No other person I knew, past or present had carried a metal briefcase. I raise my head, allowing myself to look at the one seated across me at the table. My suspicions are confirmed when I just about look eyes with the last person I had expected to join me in conversation let alone at a table in a public place.

Kaiba Seto, my nemesis if nothing else, sits across from me a rather strange look on his face. Strange for what I would expect from him, at least. In our high school years he has managed to best me in just about every category, with the exception of few negative ones I somehow was unable to avoid. When it seemed I have gotten the upper hand he flips the situation on its head, with literally a snap of his fingers. He hardly ever spoke to anyone let alone me, always preferring his small corner of isolation, like the sole member of the social elite amongst a class of commoners.

Why is he sitting here with me? Why did he even ask?

"I ran into Motou at the last grandmasters. Didn't see you there."

For some reason he chose to start up conversion. With me of all people. A waitress approached our table for our order. She turned to him first. Typical

"Coffee, double espresso."

"Two." I responded before she even turned around. She nodded and proceeded to other customers. His attention turned back to me. "Well"?

I ran a hand through my hair, being somewhat hesitant to answer. Who knew what this guy truly wanted. Knowing him it could be from anything in between gloating to provocation or anything in between. His face showed nothing so I couldn't read whatever angle he's playing. Saying what's immediately on my mind was always my strong point. Then again my stubborn pride was another. Seeing how he kept waiting for answer I took the bait. Might as well play his game once more. "I'm retired, Kaiba. Have been for the past three years."

"Finally realize you don't what it takes?" The reply was a mocking one. Not as much as it was in years past but still mocking nonetheless.

I shook my head slightly. Perhaps some things really never do change. I was one the premiere players of the game, far better than Rex or Weevil, yet to him I'm the one same person that lost miserably to him back at Duelist Kingdom. He would never understand.

"Let's just say it wasn't that worth it to me. Not anymore."

Seeing the questioning look in his eyes I chose to continue. Even I can't get the point across might as well finish what I started. "Back then, in those times, there was a reason for playing. Something meaningful. Something to fight for. Yuugi, my sister, _her_. There's nothing real left." I took a breath before continuing. "Heck that's probably why I bombed out like I did in your Grand Prix. Playing for no other reason than just to satisfy my own ego. It's rather empty."

"As if Schroeder couldn't have beaten with one hand tied behind his back anyway."

I resisted the urge to slap him across the face. Or at least try.

"If it's the death matches that takes to drag you into this I can gladly arrange them for you. Daily even."

The waitress returned with our order. A good thing to because I was really close to losing my cool. Kaiba reached into his trench coat, for his wallet or checkbook, which I don't really know. But I beat him to it tossing a handful of yen on the table. He looked at me suspiciously. I knew the meaning. Someone like me who could barely scrap for my rent and electric shouldn't throw away cash to the winds. Though I doubt he would have actually paid for my share.

I took a few drinks of the coffee. The hot liquid running down my throat took my mind off this conversation. Gave me time think of how to respond.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd prefer to keep my limbs intact." I laughed slightly.

His gaze hardened. It's as if I insulted him. I suddenly realized what it about Kaiba I loathed so much. He simply didn't seem human. I suppose I'll have to explain.

"For someone willing to throw himself off a tower to win a duel just save his kid brother you seem rather dense." I knew I had a few seconds, perhaps even less before I'd be interrupted.

"It wasn't the danger I relished. Sure it was there, and it scared me. The prospect of being trapped in labyrinth or burned alive, not to mention have your soul devoured by some 100 foot lizard wasn't really what I would call welcoming. But I battled through it. I had to. "

He rolled his eyes, before looking at me questioningly. Probably about the 100 foot lizard thing no doubt. "Stuck in a labyrinth?"

Ah I'd forgotten he hadn't known that part.

"Paradox brothers. Back on duelist kingdom. Said if Yuugi and I lost we'd be all trapped there till we'd die of old age or starvation, which ever first." I took more drinks of my coffee."I'd tell you how it played out but it'd be redundant. You yourself see the results."

"I'm aware."

Figures he would be.

"You _had to?" _

That question again. It's as if he's enjoying the conversation. Or expecting me to say more.

"The stakes were too high to just walk away. Even with the chance of victory as slim as it was there simply was no other option. "I took a breath before continuing. "Besides risking your neck for a friend, dying for someone you care about is a small price to pay. I suppose you never understood that about us"

I decided not to rub it in any further No need to reopen old wounds, especially now.

"And yet despite your best efforts you failed time and time again."

He just had to rub it in.

"Not every time. I succeed the last." In the midst of our talking I'd completely forgotten my coffee. It'd gotten cold. "I wonder if she'll ever show up to collect upon my debt."

"How can you do it? Simply rushing in blindly, taking each day without a single plan or strategy?"

He'd switched topics. Probably wanted to end it already. I could tell when he'd looked at his watch.

"Simple. I'm Jounouchi Katsuya." Getting up from my chair I grabbed my coat. "Besides, there's no guarantee tomorrow will be worse."

I took my leave then. No point in saying anymore.

"Bonkotsu."

I turned to face him. Our eyes met.

"Try not to get killed"

My gaze hardened

"As if my death would ever be a burden your conscience."

I didn't wait to hear his response. There was no way I'd let him get the last word.

* * *

This chapter was Jounouchi's POV . Kaiba's POV is next.

leave a comment


	2. The Other

Once again I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh. Absolutely no profit was made from this.\

* * *

**The Other**

"Can I sit?"

I approached the small table at which he was seated. The shadow cast by my image should have alerted him as should have my feet, sounding softly along the pavement but loud enough to state my presence. He nods, followed by a silent "hm."

'Damn him' I thought. Still no manners.

I sit down across from, deliberately placing my briefcase upon the table so it would sound louder than necessary, but enough to draw his attention. It works as he looks up at me. The look on his face shows that he has indeed not forgotten and he knew it was me as soon as my briefcase had hit the table.

Katsuya Jounouchi, no more than a thorn in my side, sits across from me, no doubt wondering what I'm doing here and why I've come after our less pleasant experience in high school. I remember him always sitting with Motou and their other cohorts, engaged in long meaningless conversations, while working from my own desk during the few times I actually attended study hall or for that matter Domino High.

Sure I was still 16 at the time, a teenager nonetheless and minor by legal status, but I had other responsibilities. The biggest being, Kaiba Corporation, the company I ran. My power as CEO of one of the most powerful business in the world allowed me some leniency. Then again public education was hardly a necessity after the rigorous training Gozaburo had put me through in a few short years. Still I attended, more because of keeping appearances than anything else.

I had never involved myself with any of the others especially Jounouchi. He and his gang, primarily Mizaki and Motou had insisted upon the power of friendship, how it could overcome anything and that I was fooling myself if I thought I could handle everything on my own. Fools. Trust is a weakness and friendship even worse. It was instilled in me like a daily routine, which I soon after discovered after been correct. Never trust others, for once you do you expose yourself, make yourself vulnerable, any and all of those claiming friendship will instantly stab you in the back the second an opportunity rises.

I was never friends with them and I wanted to be.

'Why do I bother wasting time on this idiot?'

Ah yes answers. Another lesson my mentor had taught me was to keep a close eye on my enemies. Not that Jounouchi Katsuya could ever be a real threat, the chance to gain information and thus to gain power was an addiction, and hence a need to know.

I decided to cut to the chase. Direct intentions seemed to work with him.

"I ran into Motou at the last grandmasters. Didn't see you there."

A waitress approached our table for our order. Taking mine first, of course. Being a recognizable face, the CEO of a large corporation, respect and fear was something I had stilled well into the minds of others. Except a select few that is.

"Coffee, double espresso" I said without looking her way.

"Two." The words left his mouth before she even had turned. She nodded and proceeded to other customers. I focused my attention back to the blond. "Well"?

It was probable that I would not get my answer. At least not right away. Jounouchi may have been reclusive about himself, similar to me I might add, but with one distinct difference. Push his buttons enough and he'll soon cease the silent treatment. Seeing him brush through his hair I sensed he debated on how to answer my question. 'Good maybe this will take less time than I thought.'

I didn't expect the reply that followed.

"I'm retired, Kaiba. Have been for the past three years."

Pulling out the game was the last thing I thought he'd do. I've baited him several times, putting down his abilities telling him to just quit. But the blond was seldom one to take other's advice least of mine.

"Finally realize you don't what it takes?"'I mock him.

The taunt was to keep him talking if anything. A form of tact. Despite his backward style, always gambling relying on luck rather than strategy, Jounouchi had never been one to quit. Not even in the face of extreme adversity. He may have gotten better since the first time I played him, but still a few notches below my technique.

Besides circumstances were different then. The first time I was on a warpath, and used my anger at Pegasus to take Jounouchi out the way. At Alcatraz, It was a different scenario but not by that much. I'd never admit this aloud but there were times he'd gotten the better of me, but was pure luck just the same. He never thought through the next step actuating solely on impulse; on the current move. And even then he didn't think twice; rushing ahead blindly, or if had suspected a trap he fell for it when thought he avoided successfully.

It seems my taunt hadn't done enough damage this time as he continued to look at me with a straight face.

"Let's just say it wasn't that worth it to me. Not anymore."

Not worth it? How could proving your strength over someone else be insignificant? My strange look must have gotten the message across as he chose to continue. I drank my coffee while he explained.

"Back then, in those times, there was a reason for play. Something meaningful. Something to fight for. Yuugi, my sister, _her_. It's gone and done with now" "Heck that's probably why I bombed out like I did in your Grand Prix. Playing just to satisfy my own ego. It's rather empty."

His sister was Kawaii Shizuka. I recall Motou mentioning something about her eyesight or other after our fight, the one where I crushed him completely, bringing him to his knees. The fool cut him off in mid sentence. I recall the tone he had. If he was willing to silence his friend over it and he still carried that stubborn pride even then it was obviously a burden not meant for my ears.

Still It didn't a complete genius to figure out later he was there for money. I had seen the bandages on the girl's eyes when I first saw her. _Her_, was no doubt Kujaku Mai. The woman he practically leered at with lustful intentions.

"As if Schroeder couldn't have beaten you with one hand tied behind his back anyway."

The taunting would have, in earlier years, gotten an ire out of him, had not worked. Despite my taunts his face remained expressionless; when had he learned to keep his cool?

"If it's the death matches that takes to drag you into this I can gladly arrange them for you. Daily even."

He held up hand, a gesture for me to quiet. From the corner of my eyes I knew why. The waitress had returned with our order.

I reached for my wallet, preparing to pay for the coffee. He beat me to it. What the heck was he playing? He knows he can't guilt me into anything so why gesture? I haven't bothered digging into to his personal life but I doubt he was well off financially and money didn't grow on trees. Must be his damn stubborn pride. Come to think, he did have a lot of it.

I decided to turn my attention to the matter at hand.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd prefer to keep my limbs intact" he said, laughing afterwards.

I suddenly realized what it was I couldn't stand most about him. Other than his obnoxious attitude he couldn't take a single thing seriously.

"For someone willing to throw himself off a tower to win a duel just save his kid brother you seem rather dense."

_Bastard_. How dare he bring that up.

I was about to give him a mouthful, before he spoke up again. He must have known how I'd react.

"It wasn't the danger I relished. Sure it was there, and it scared me. The prospect of being trapped in labyrinth or burned alive, not to mention have your soul devoured by some 100 foot lizard wasn't really what I would call welcoming. But I battled through it. I had to. "

I rolled my eyes. Again with the whole magic and soul stealing talk. Even if there was some sense to those mind tricks does he still thing I'd admit to it? Still there was one part that of what he said that had slightly caught my interest.

"Stuck in a labyrinth?" I enquired.

I don't recall having heard anything about that from either of them.

He smiles before speaking. I suppose I knew that I hadn't known also.

"Paradox brothers. Back on duelist kingdom. Said if Yuugi and I lost we'd be all trapped there till we'd die of old age or starvation, whichever first."I'd tell you how it played out but it'd be redundant. You yourself see the results."

I've heard something or other about the mercenary duo. And after learning about the rats Pegasus placed in my corporation, I wouldn't be surprised about what other hired help he employs. No doubt Motou did most, if not all the work in that duel. Still I chose to reply otherwise. No need to tip my hand, after all.

"I'm aware."

The expression on his face hadn't changed. Almost as if he expected my reply. I chose to approach the other comment he made. From what I recall most of those battles weren't his to fight.

"You _had to?"_

In our younger years I wouldn't have given the statement a second thought. Yet now for some reason I seemed to want know more. Perhaps it was my desire to know about my opponents. To remain in control.

"The stakes were too high to just walk away. Even with the chance of victory as slim as it was there simply was no other option". He took a short breath. "Besides risking your neck for a friend, dying for someone you care about is a small price to pay. I suppose you never understood that about us"

Ah yes, Death-T. It surprised me he didn't bring up anything more on that. I had tried breaking apart their friendship. Was certain when the prospect of life or death faced them all they'd all turn on each to save their own hides. It natural response the human brain; self preservation. Yet in their case it proved the opposite; further strengthening their resolve. Either they would all make it out, or they'd all die trying.

Still, he was wrong. I did understand, even though I first hadn't. It took losing Mokuba, not once but twice, to make me realize what was important. I went through hell for my brother, and I'd do it again without even thinking. I suppose the closeness that they had developed, made them into their own family. Not through blood but through but family regardless. Based upon my experience, blood is not necessarily thicker than water.

"And yet despite your best efforts you failed time and time again."

It was true, whether or not he admitted it. He had given Ishtar a tough battle, but in the end he had come up short. He was more of a liability to Motou than anything else. Just another stupid fool in need of rescuing. In the end he was nothing more than an idiot trying to play the hero.

Jounouchi had guts and resilience, I won't argue there. But those two alone don't add up to much.

He shook his head slightly.

"Not every time. I succeed the last. I wonder if she'll ever show up to collect upon my debt."

Ah yes, the Kujaku woman. It was painfully obvious he had more than plutonic feelings for her. Yet he chose to believe that they were just friends and nothing more.

I took a quick glance at my watch. In the midst of our talking I had forgotten the half hour or so that I spent, time which otherwise used crammed in my office looking over code and files or attending business meetings or taking phone calls.

Sensing I learned enough I switched topics. One more answer should be enough

"How can you do it? Simply rushing in blindly, taking each day without a single plan or strategy?"

He stared at me. As if to him it was the stupidest possible thing I could ask.

"Simple. I'm Jounouchi Katsuya." He got up and grabbed his jacket preparing to leave. "Besides, there's no guarantee tomorrow will be worse."

I never thought of it way.

"Bonkotsu" I called out.

He turned, meeting my gaze.

"Try not to get killed."

"As if my death would ever be a burden your conscience" he replied bluntly, before continuing on his way.

'Or mine on yours' I thought sadly.

As I watched him leave, I didn't bother saying anything more. The conversation simply wouldn't end until he'd had the last word. He wouldn't be satisfied otherwise. Such was the nature of Jounouchi Katsuya.

* * *

Well this cover's Kaiba's POV.


End file.
